


Never Shower In A Thunderstorm

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, M/M, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, shower smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Shower In A Thunderstorm

They end up in the shower stall with all their clothes on for some lovin’ because Jensen is horny and growly and he just wants to fuck Jared’s brains out. Jared moans in a haze of hot kisses and passionate touches as Jensen pushes him face first into the wall before tugging his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. Jensen smacks his ass playfully, whispering, “Want to fuck you, baby boy. Love you so much, wanna feel your tight little hole around my dick, darlin’.” 

Jared licks his pink lips, breathing too hard, practically begging like a slut, wanting to be taken as the warm water trickles down onto them. He wants his boyfriend badly he thinks he may blow his load before Jensen even slides inside him. 

Jensen pushes his own jeans and boxers down, and then his wet fingers invade Jared’s furled hole; it’s raw and un-slick and the burn aches as the tight muscles stretch, but it feels so damn good that Jared can’t even complain. 

Shaken and shivering, blond hair spiky and green eyes fever bright, Jensen licks and bites Jared’s neck as his fingers twist and curl inside his hole. The water rains down on them as the heat and lust and pleasure comingle. Jared trembles with arousal as all the sensations mix, his hole twitching around Jensen’s finger fucking in and out. 

As Jensen kisses down his spine, brushing wet, open mouth caresses to the dam flesh, Jared forgets how to breathe as all the blood in his body rushes south. Jensen kneels behind him and palms his ass, kneads the baby soft skin and pulls the cheeks apart. Jared moans as the first swipe of tongue shoots tingles in his belly. Jensen takes his time, licking slowly over Jared’s pink hole as his finger twist and screw in sync. 

Jared lets out a moan as his hole opens, his dick throbbing hot and hard and leaking sticky white onto the shower floor. Jensen rims him until he can feel the wetness slicking down his big balls, his hole throbbing and excited to be filled. Jensen licks up and down the crease of his ass, licking in deep and probing the rim with his tongue as his fingers fuck in and out, jabbing and screwing, and Jared grabs his dick and digs his nails into the flesh, keeping him from coming. 

Jensen’s fingers fuck deep, hitting his sweet spot and Jared cannot take it anymore—he needs his lover’s dick filling him up, now. Luckily, his boyfriend is a mind reader; Jensen stand, kissing up his spine, brushing every knot of his spine with a passionate kiss; Jensen stands, pressing close behind him and kissing his neck. 

Too soon, Jensen is lining up his dick and pushing in, and Jared gasps and shakes as he’s penetrated. His toes curl with the sensation of being spread wide on his boyfriend big beautiful dick as the girth pushes deep inside him. He opens, yet still somehow tight, and he feels like he is being torn open, ripped from the inside out, and the burning sensation makes his balls throb and his dick twitch. 

He is such a pain-slut; his dick is hard as diamonds. Good, the sensation is damn sensual; a mix of pain and pleasure making him fight not to come untouched like a horny teenager. He’s eager to be taken hard and rough and he pushes his hips back into Jensen’s thrust, moaning as his hole spreads around the thick length. 

When Jensen shoves into him fully, bottoming out, Jared blacks out for a fraction of a second as twinkling stars dance in his vision and the water over head rains down upon their intertwined bodies. His dick is throbbing with heat, balls tingling as warmth rushes through his body. 

Jared trembles harder as water droplets trickle onto his lips, and he licks them away, shivering with heat. Feeling so full and stuffed, he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Jensen; his mouth parts in a soft gasp when Jensen growls and rolls his hips lightly, thrusting slowly. 

Jensen kisses Jared passionately and starts to move as he wraps his fingers around Jared’s dripping wet cock. He pumps it once, twice, and Jared moans, tummy coiling with pleasure. The water droplets trickle down his chest and over his pink nipples, down his belly over miles and miles of golden, soft skin. 

Jensen’s hand speeds up, pumping steadily to bring Jared off as he grinds into him. He pumps his hips in time with his hand, eyelashes fluttering as Jared’s inner walls hugged his thickness tight and wet and warm. 

When Jensen felt his orgasm rushing upon him, he truly planned to pull out and come on Jared’s ass, but his lover seemed thrilled to keep him inside as Jared’s hole clenched virgin tight around him, keeping him in. When his orgasm took him he thrust forward as far as he could, immersing his fat, thick dick fully in the heat of his boyfriend’s body. His dick pulsed and he came, his vision whitening as his body shivered and his balls emptied. 

Jared gasped and his hip swirled in jerky thrusts, his boyfriends seed penetrating him in thick, sticky wet ropes, filling him up so much that the slickness begins to leak out of his stretched, puffy hole. He came with Jensen’s hand around his dick, moaning through the aftershocks and rocking his hips to wringing every last drop of cum from Jensen’s dick. Jared feels the wetness inside him, and he soaked, so full of creamy cum. 

Coming to his senses, Jensen panicked. They’ve never barebacked, always lived by the rule of ‘No glove, no love.’ He was so hard up to fuck his lover he forgot all about protection. “Shit! Jay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was gonna pull out, I swear…” His words were lost when Jared reached back and palmed his hip, rubbing the skin soothingly in a gesture of comfort and reassures. 

The younger man looked over his shoulder at Jensen and gave him a filthy smile. “I like it, Jensen. Love feeling you’re cum inside me, marking me as your boy,” Jared purred, before puckering up his lips in a request for a kiss. Jensen was shocked Jared wasn’t angry, and a little, okay a lot, turned on how much Jared enjoyed it. Maybe they’d just discovered a new kink to try out later down the road. 

Smirking, knowing what his lover was thinking because he knows Jensen very well, Jared puckered up his lips. “Stop thinking so much. Just kiss me.” 

Never a man to deny his lover what he wanted, Jensen leans forward, and they kiss passionately; everything is wet and hot and steam surrounds them as their moans of pleasure blend together. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37199566#t37199566)


End file.
